The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 July 2014
06:45 Приветствую, SethBarrettB. 06:46 Приветствую, Idel sea Qatarhael 06:46 Приветствую, Тарракот 06:46 Wildtech, ты, что, спрятался? 06:47 Пока, Тарракот 06:49 <Тарракот> Лаааги( 06:51 Да, жестоко лагает(( 06:53 <Тарракот> Я вот думаю... Почему в скайриме столько диалогов не задействовано?( 06:54 <Тарракот> И ведь интересненько и разнообразно было бо.. 07:12 Приветствую, Тарракот 07:24 Приветствую, Axeseeker 08:17 Пока, Axeseeker 08:18 Приветствую, Axeseeker 09:52 Приветствую, Plizirim 09:52 Пока, Plizirim 10:00 Блин, квест на проверку сил жесть. 10:01 Я всдадил проверяющему в нос 2 болта, и один в щеку, он сказал что я молодец. 10:01 Приветствую, Углепластик 10:02 Пока, Углепластик 10:05 Йеееей 10:05 Иделька Тру-модераторЪ 10:07 http://prntscr.com/43j7b0 10:22 Приветствую, SethBarrettB. 11:02 Приветствую, RNH5X0 11:14 <Оби Ван Кеноби> мордоратор чата 11:14 MurderRaptor 11:14 <Оби Ван Кеноби> мурррдерер 11:15 Иэн/Ян Мёрдок 11:16 <Оби Ван Кеноби> NO DOG PLEASE NOO~ 11:20 Кеноби, не капси. 11:27 Приветствую, Fleex44 11:28 Пока, Fleex44 11:29 Пока, Unt3RdRück3R 11:37 Приветствую, Grav Oboroten 11:37 Пока, Grav Oboroten 11:48 Пока, RNH5X0 12:15 http://youtu.be/cxkWubGrZK4 — Этно-электронщина 12:17 <Оби Ван Кеноби> здесь будет ненависть 12:17 nope. 12:17 Ненависти будет много. и 12:17 то вкусно. 12:28 <Оби Ван Кеноби> Ваши журналисты - банальные недолюди и никакие не герои. Это не троллинг. Скажите мне, что есть хорошего в вашей беженцах из психушки? В последнее время даже не-абсурдных репортажей не наблюдается, про правдивые вообще молчу. «Старый фонд» сводок с Украины все уже успели прочитать и выучить наизусть год назад. ВГТРК пора бомбить. Он не_нужен. Будет только плодить миллионы беженцев. 12:29 <Оби Ван Кеноби> Это мое последнее сообщение здесь. За три года просмотра зарубежного зомбоящика я ни разу не встречал таких вещей, как ложь, кисель, прославление собственной с(т)раны, хотя я был подписан на ВСЕ каналы. Я смотрел комментарии на оф. сайте CNN, как на русском, так и на английском. Я лазил по всем подряд независимым ЖЖ. Я провёл полжизни не в информационной блокаде. Но НИ РАЗУ не видел ни одного упоминания всех тех выдумок, которые так упорно описывает этот отпрыск расейского зомбоканала, сознательно отказавшийся от своего родства с адекватным телевидением и журналистиков. Не сказать, чтобы мне не попадалась румынская пропаганда и прочие виды наркомании, но нести чушь - это всего лишь деструктивная информационная деятельность. Как я заметил, большая часть штата этого канала - быдло, небыдло - мне без разницы - неграмотные люди, даже не удосуживающиеся обосновать свою жизненную позицию и уважать чужую точку зрения. 12:29 <Оби Ван Кеноби> По сути любой репортаж - это бессвязная точка зрения быдла, которая была показана по зомбоящику благодаря смешному названию. Но, как говорилось в одном знаменитом фильме: "В Америке нет стиляг". Так и здесь. На руТелевидении нет активной журналистики. Журналистика - стихийное явление, такое, как либералы. То, о чём я пытался написать - это хотя бы ПОПЫТКА выразить себя. Если я увижу в Интернете пост на ватнопаблике, никак не связанный с Первым каналом, но узнаю своеобразный запоминающийся стиль, я пойму, что им об этом рассказал Dmitry Kiselev. Независимые журналисты не становятся популярны. Вот что такое настоящий тупик. Поэтому я убиваю журналистов.ъ 12:29 неасилил 12:30 <Оби Ван Кеноби> ВГТРК - это "перегиб палки". Откровенно пренебрежительные высказывания касающиеся многих вещей. Оскорбление и унижение человеческого разума. Нормальным людям смотреть его нечего, для придурков и, так называемых "абъективныхх", сойдёт, впрочем это как раз для них и сделано... Если мозгов нет, - смотрите наздоровье. Обидно что есть люди, которые эту пахабщину ещё защищают и оправдывают. 12:30 <Оби Ван Кеноби> 12:30 <Оби Ван Кеноби> Спасибо за внимание, я сваливаю в Украину. 12:32 <Оби Ван Кеноби> у меня есть хитрый план 12:33 Сколько тебе лет? 12:33 <Оби Ван Кеноби> 1. купить миномет 12:33 <Оби Ван Кеноби> 2. разбомбить свой дом 12:33 <Оби Ван Кеноби> 3. обвинить Путина 12:33 <Оби Ван Кеноби> 4. стать беженцем и улететь в Америку, стать мучеником и героем русссского народа 12:33 <Оби Ван Кеноби> 5. ??? 12:33 <Оби Ван Кеноби> 6. профет 12:34 Ну, ну. 12:36 <Оби Ван Кеноби> хотя я отдаю этот план Иделю 01:15 аууууу 01:16 0/ 01:19 нужен идель. 01:57 чет адекватно всё 02:16 Кто разбирается, какой ENB лучше ставить, что б не убить атмосферу и fps? 02:26 енб вообще лучше не ставить 02:26 есть Imaginator + DynaVision 02:27 Нельзя так просто взять и не попытаться подтянуть графику 02:27 И форсировать SSAO в драйвере видеокарты можно 02:28 енб портит графику. 02:28 А в чем разница между Imaginator + DynaVision и ENB, и у тех и у других есть страшноватые скриншоты. 02:29 первые два пользуют встроенный в движок быстрый постпроцессинг, а енб в большинстве случает требует отключения его-самого, от чего ломаются в игре многие визуальные эффекты. 02:56 0ркаде укупнег 04:00 Пока, Mohave 04:03 упчк 04:30 <Оби Ван Кеноби> Россию пора разворовать. Она не_нужна. 04:30 <Оби Ван Кеноби> Беркут пора расстрелять. Он не_нужен. 04:31 <Оби Ван Кеноби> Журналистов пора убивать. Они не_нужны. 04:33 <Оби Ван Кеноби> Кремль пора разбомбить. Он не_нужен. 04:35 будешь это с Иделиком обсуждать, — тут я ничем помочь тебе не могу… 04:35 <Оби Ван Кеноби> Невервинтер пора устанавливать. Он _нужен_. 08:38 Я ознакомлен с языковой политикой в Бельгии. 08:38 /wild Креведъ! :cr: 08:38 Отправляю уведомление Вайлду... 08:39 Приветствую, Plizirim 08:39 o/ 08:39 :o/ 08:39 привет :o/ 08:40 0/ 0/ 0/ 08:40 но у нас есть много проблем с языковой политики >: 08:40 Пока, SethBarrettB. 08:42 Яталу, у вас, по крайней мере, не дошло до вооруженного конфликта. 08:43 да.. ;__; 08:44 Я не была бы счастлив... 08:44 Ленин, который гриб, говорил, что если задеть или язык, или национальные чувства, или религию, то революция и война гарантирована. 08:45 * Plizirim off 08:45 Пока, Plizirim 08:45 0/ 08:45 Ленин гриб? 08:45 o3o 08:46 Есть такое. 08:46 ... 08:46 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lenin_was_a_mushroom 08:46 http://lurkmore.to/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BD_%E2%80%94_%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B1! 08:47 Приветствую, Serious man 08:47 in Ukraine some nazi~ cant uderstood one thing: showinism ! European way. And also no reason to be enemies />___<\ 08:48 Yes, I don't think there is a reason to make war. 08:48 Пока, Serious man 08:51 \cfrac{1}{2} tesst~ 08:53 Пока, Serious man 08:53 http://youtu.be/yjLFMCj82PI?list=RDyjLFMCj82PI — Music 11:22 - 11:22 - 2014 07 17